The Human Pandaren
by itztoxickitty12
Summary: A young woman named Feng Lin was born on Pandaria. The only difference is she is actually a human. Once the Alliance and Horde stumble upon the beautiful continent, Feng embarks on a journey where she will find action, romance, and mystery as she finds out who these trespassers are and why they are on Pandaria.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Years before the mists that envelop the mystical land of Pandaria were discovered, there was a ship named The Iron Flask. Aboard this ship was a Captain that went by the name, Jeremiah Dunn. He led his mighty crew through unknown seas, mapping his own Azeroth. 25 years before Wrynn went looking for his boy, Captain Dunn stumbled upon this beautiful land before anyone else could touch it. Upon making it to shore, their ship crashed onto the beach, making it impossible for them to leave with The Iron Flask. A group of Pandaren, an unknown race to their knowledge, found them. In their kind and hospitable ways, they made room in their hearts to feed them and provide shelter. Little did they know, Dunn's wife was pregnant. Later that year, she gave birth to a lovely girl, but sadly died during childbirth. One downside to living on Pandaria was, they could never go back to The Eastern Kingdoms. The natives wanted to keep their sacred land a secret, so that no outsiders could threaten the sanctuary they've built. A few months after his wife had passed, Dunn suffered from depression and ended up committing suicide, leaving his child in the gentle hands of a woman named Zao Lin. The original name of their baby was Krystal, but her middle name is Feng, named after the woman who had saved them from the shore. That is now what she goes by, this is the story of Feng Lin: the Human Pandaren.


	2. The Forest

The Forest

Hot, sweaty, humid. Those are three words used to describe the swampy forest hidden within the mountains. This musky area was called the Krasarang Wilds. Predators, such as the stealthy tigers, call this their home. Their prey, emerald feathered cranes, looking for carp beneath the shallow water that the striders prance and hop upon. Their light, webbed feet allow them to walk on the surface of the water, but it also lets them swim underneath if need be. The rain never ends in these woods, making it the perfect environment for trees to thrive. The sun is almost never seen, the only sliver of light that makes it through is in between the lush leaves that rest upon the tall branches. Small Mogu ruins lie within these wilds and are haunted by the ancestors that once inhibited the structures. East of these ruins, is a small fishing village. This is where Feng Lin carries on with her everyday life. Slish! The sound of a net being thrown into the water for catching the large carp was Lin's job as of right now.

"Do I really need to keep doing this!? We've been trying to catch carp for days, none are even around the shore anymore!" As Feng complained, she started to pull the net in, but was stopped abruptly by a large, furry hand.

"Patience, Feng. These gorgeous creatures take time to come out," The paw pointed it's fingernail at an orange glimmer in the water, that swam slowly towards the large, tattered net. "See! Now slowly pull it in, don't go too fast or it will escape." Lin did as she was told, but when she went to get it up on shore, she jerked it too quickly and the fish swam away quickly.

"Damnit!" Kicking the sand, she vented out her frustrations. "What the hell, how am I supposed to catch fish, when the net gets stuck on sand!?" Crossing her arms, she plopped down on the ground. Zao looked at her apprentice with her bright green eyes, patting her on the shoulder and taking a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry. Maybe fishing isn't your strong suit. We can find something else for you to do if you'd like?" The large, black and white pandaren counted on her paw a multitude of tasks for her to do.

"I've tried all those things Zao! I was just as bad at them as I am with this, the only thing I haven't tried is fighting! Why won't you let me give that a shot." The elderly woman was already shaking her head and standing back up on her feet.

"Not on my watch. You're not a fighter! Leave it to Ji and Misha, they are good at their job and protect us just fine. Before you ask, they will NOT teach you." As she scolded the youngling, she rolled up the net and began to walk back towards the fishing house. Feng yelled after her,

"I'm not a child anymore! I'm 15 for Light's sake!" The young woman took up her vest and other supplies and strapped it on, storming off towards the woods. Zao eventually yelled after her to be careful, but was too old to stop her from doing something reckless.

Feng had stumbled deep into the wilds, not noticing how far she had travelled. When she realized this, her first instinct was to look around at where she was. One thing lay before her that was forbidden: the Mogu ruins. "Oh shit!" She whispered loudly to herself. The sun was starting to set and she didn't know where she was, or where the direction of her village seemed to be. Feng shivered in the night just as it started to rain. 'Can this day get any worse?' A thought that ran through Lin's mind continuously. Soon enough she found shelter and began to make a fire, one thing she successfully knew how to do.

After the fire was made, the young fishing novice curled up her knees and buried her head in them. The world faded around her and she started to doze off, waiting for the morning to come by quickly, but before she could fall asleep she heard heavy breathing. She popped her head up and came eye to eye with Chasheen, the infamous Queen of the Deepwild. Falling backward, she let her hands come out in front of her, trying to ease the tension. "Uh… good tiger, you don't want to hurt me. I am nothing but disgusting meat, you don't want to eat… bad meat, right?" While she was trying to calm down the uneasy feline, she began to inch her way into the bush behind her, then she clamorously took off! Feng ran with all her might, not looking back, but also not knowing exactly where she was going. Oof! Lin was now on the ground, flat on her behind and hearing the tiger running away whimpering. "Huh?" She scratched her head and then looked up at what she ran into.

"Ha ha ha! Foolish girl!" A massive Mogu warrior stood before her, towering over the human of above average height. He stooped his paw down, holding the girl up from her silky, black hair. "You're coming with us." Meanwhile, Feng was screeching in pain from her hair being pulled on, but there was nothing she could do. Not shortly after, she was thrown into a dark, stone room, with nothing but the clothes on her back. All Lin could do was hope that Ji and Misha would go looking for her and be saved from whatever the hell she stumbled upon. "Why did I have to put myself in this mess…" Feng muttered to herself, desperate and scared.


	3. Rescue

Rescue

The room was extremely cold, leaving Feng shivering in her boots, if she was wearing any.

A sliver of light shined through a crack in the room and she crawled towards it. Of what she could see, there were about a dozen Mogu working on something.

'What the hell are they doing?' Feng thought to herself before crawling back to a corner when the door finally opened. Suddenly, she was grabbed by the wrist and carried above a large, green Mogu worker. He carried her as if she was scum, and then threw her at the feet of an even taller one, that was blue, adorned with gold accents. Beside him were two females that were acting lustful against his muscular stone arms.

"Welcome, young one. You are going to witness the beginning of our new empire! I hope you find joy in watching your village burn!" Chuckling, the head of the group stood up and shooed off his mistresses. He picked her up and threw her on his shoulder, fire-man style. Before he could take her anywhere though, shouting was heard from the entrance of where she came. "They won't have you!" The Mogu took off and ran towards a dim cave, filled with small torches. "Don't move you scoundrel!" He left her there and went back to where they came.

"Screw this, I'm getting out of here!" Lin said, immediately running out of the cave and stumbling into the river. She swam onto the shore and began making her way back to the entrance, where she heard shouting. 'My eyes must be deceiving me...' She thought. What she saw was her whole village fighting off the Mogu, all with grace as if they were trained warriors like Ji and Misha. Feng ran towards them and found Zao, then she went up to hug her.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Wiping dirt off Feng's forehead, she embraced her just as her apprentice did. "Let's get you back home, okay?" The old Pandaren began walking towards their village, waving her comrades to fall back. "Don't worry about them! We have what we came for!" Feng had been rescued, just in the nick of time.

Once they made it back to the village, most of the fisherman stayed outside to keep lookout incase they came back for their prize. Feng sipped on a cup of tea and ate from a small bowl of noodles. "How did you find me? I was too far off from anyone nearby to have known of my location." Feng said, looking curious. Zao was cleaning up her scuff marks from the encounter as she started to explain.

"You really think I wouldn't have someone follow you in there? I don't trust you enough to survive in there all by yourself, I was right to think so." Ringing out the towel she was using, Zao left to go refill the bowl of water.

"Well, if you would let me learn how to fight, maybe I would be able to survive in there on my own."

"That's not the point, you shouldn't have to learn how to fight if you have us."

"But I won't always have you Zao!" yelled Feng. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she looked at her bowl of noodles, eating more of them. "You're getting older and you won't be with us for that much longer, you know that right?"

"I know honey, don't worry about me. I still have a few more years on this ol' body of mine." Laughing, she hugged Feng one last time and then put up the rag to dry, emptying the bowl as well. "Finish up your food and head to bed, you need rest. You're going to learn how to fight tomorrow." Zao said reluctantly. The young woman beamed with excitement and devoured the rest of her bowl, running upstairs to get into her bed.

"Thank you!" Feng yelled happily down the stairs, already trying to go to sleep so she could be ready for the training ahead of her.


	4. Training Begins

Training Begins

When the sun came up, Feng was already downstairs drinking a cold cup of tea, trying to finish it as fast as possible. Zao walked in and let out a snicker as she watched the young girl drink the tea in virtually one gulp. "Slow down sweetie! Don't give yourself a tummy ache."

"I'll be fine! Where do we start?" Feng said as she washed her cup and placed it on the bamboo drying rack next to the bucket of water she used.

"Walk right outside, they're waiting for you. But first, put this on." Zao threw a grey shawl at her. "That goes over your clothes, it will come in handy."

Feng took up the shawl and put it on, but looked at Zao curiously. "Wouldn't it get in the way? It's a little baggy." She felt around and found what seemed like a hood, but didn't bother putting it up.

"Just wear it, you will soon become educated on how many uses a piece of cloth has. I also sewed it last night while you were asleep. You're welcome." Zao said, nodding her head and making herself some breakfast, which consisted of soup, soup, and more soup.

"Thank you, I love you and I will see you tonight!" Feng ran out the door but was halted by Ji, Misha, and someone who she had never met before. "Ji… Misha, who's this?" Feng said pointing at the abnormally larger Pandaren.

"This is Leiling. She will be your new trainer." Said Ji. He was a fit pandaren, not being as fat as all the others. Being of bigger stature was socially acceptable, it meant you had a strong stomach. In this culture, you wanted to be big. Ji was a red pandaren, a large fluffy tail wagged behind him. His fur was especially well groomed and he had a small little mohawk on the top of his head.

"Don't worry, she trained our very own Zao." Misha explained. She was a brown pandaren, thicker than most. She wore cute pigtails that ended at her butt. She had bangs with a strip of blue hidden within that stopped right about where her eyebrows would be. Two flowers were tucked into each ponytail holder. The two warriors both wore light leather armor with a polearm strapped onto their back.

"Wait, she trained Zao!? I didn't know she was a warrior once. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Leiling." Feng nodded towards the large trainer, but it didn't seem like she heard her. "Hello?" Lin waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. Once Feng got close enough, Leiling leaned down, put a hand in her calf and flipped her down, making her fall flat on her back. "What the hell!? What did I ever do?" The elderly pandaren laughed.

"You must be ready for anything young one. You need to learn who to give your trust to, not everyone is who they seem." While she spoke, she crossed her hands behind her back, with her bushy fur covering her eyes. She was very large, height and weight wise. Her fur had begun to turn grey and she wore a long, white braid that was pulled into a bun on the top of her head. "Now get up! Training begins now." Said Leiling, arms still crossed behind her.

"Alright, alright." Feng got to her feet and brushed off the sand that collected onto her clothes. "What do you want me to do?" Leiling threw a bamboo shoot at Feng, expecting her to catch it.

"I want to see how much experience you have." Lin just looked at the large pandaren and quirked a brow. Shrugging in acceptance, she got into a fighting stance. As one would guess, it was very incorrect and had many flaws. "Alright… already off to a great start, now hit me."

"What? Why would I hit you?"

"The best way to learn is to spar. I am teaching you how to spar, not hit me!"

"Okay okay." Feng placed her hands as if someone were to hold a baseball bat and went to hit Leiling over the head. Ling moved out of the way gracefully, like she knew what Feng was going to do.

"You call that a hit!? Try again." Feng went back to that poor stance, her face now red. "Wait, youngling. Give me that bamboo shoot." Lin complied and gave up the weapon, slouching a bit, waiting for what was next. She hung her head dejectedly and then something slid in the sand at her feet. Two small katanas, almost like daggers were resting there. They were extremely sharp and were easily concealable.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Feng asked, picking up the two swords and inspecting them.

"What do you think? You use them as weapons to attack." Leiling said sarcastically. She got into a crane-style monk pose, baiting Feng to come at her.

"But, these can actually hurt you." Looking from the daggers back to the pandaren.

"I highly doubt you will get a hit off, come on. Do you worst." Feng ran towards her, bringing the small katanas in front of her. Leiling brought out a wooden training sword and easily blocked the attack. "You call that a hit! Again." Feng seemed tired, but continued. This happened over and over again until finally Lin cut the fur on Leiling's arm, but not going any deeper than that. "That's enough. Good job, you did better than I thought you'd do. We'll continue tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Wait, what? Come back!? We barely did anything today!" Before Feng could catch up to her, she was already gone. The young human hung her head and walked back into her house, Zao was waiting at the door. "Don't say it."

"Say what? I was just going to say that practice makes perfect."

"That! Say that! I know it does, this is one thing I won't give up on." Feng said, determined. She went up to her room and took some rope and leather. Trying her best to make something that resembled a sheath, she took the leather and rope and tied them together, also making a belt. She was ready for training that would go on for months and even years.


	5. First Hunt

First Hunt

The air was slightly windy and the temperature was just right. Feng had been training for three years now. Leiling thought that after all her trainee's hard work, she was ready to go out on her first hunt or patrol as Ji and Misha put it. Feng was sitting on a log next to the pond that held the village's prize fish: Su-Shi. He was a massive golden carp that the little bear cubs liked to feed often. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Misha.

"Hey Feng, it's time we go out for our patrol. Zao and Leiling have agreed that it's finally time for you to come! Are you excited?" Said Misha, beckoning the young trainee to follow her as they made their way into the forest to meet the others.

"I guess, I don't really know what to expect. I've only ever trained within the village, so here goes nothing." Feng followed obediently. Once they got to the edge of the forest, Leiling began to speak.

"We will be travelling to the Temple of the Red Crane, where we will make sure that nothing has taken over the sacred palace."

"Is Zao going with us?" Feng asked, noticing that her caregiver was standing next to Leiling.

"No, honey. I am too old for this now, you will do just fine." Zao said, kissing Feng on the cheek and then slowly walking back towards their village.

"Let's get a move on."

Hours passed and they were finally at a small refuge just outside of the temple. The foursome had a perfect view of the temple from where they were set up. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, all they could hear was the light pitter-patter of rain that hit the red roof tiles on each of the domes.

"Nothing looks wrong, how much longer do we have to stay out here?" Feng said tiredly.

"Patience child. Anything could happen." Just as the old trainer said this, about a dozen red crane disciples made their way out of the temple and onto the training grounds just outside of it. They looked like they had just woken up to resume their daily tasks.

"Now, don't make contact with these warriors. They WILL attack you. Very unfriendly folk, after the raid on the temple they don't trust any outsiders." Leiling explained, nodding as she spoke slowly.

"Well, then the temple is safe then, right? If the disciples are out and about."

"No no, the disciples are very corrupt individuals. They have what we call the Sha. It's only in individuals with very strong emotional ties to something. Such emotions like anger, sadness, and hatred are what causes this great evil to corrupt people." Misha said, trying to be ominous towards Feng.

"Oh come on, I bet we could take 'em." said Feng, drawing her blades.

"Hold on there, young one. We aren't going to fight them. We were just going to check to see if anything were to harm the village. Let's go now." Leiling said, leaving to head back.

"What? That was nothing, come on I bet we could go and check it out a little more, see how our ol' aspect of fistweaving is doing?" Feng started towards the temple, leaving the others behind.

"Wa-!" Ji was stopped by a grey paw covering his mouth.

"Let her go, she'll learn why we don't interfere with them." Leiling seemed confident that Feng would fail and come back to the true warriors. Feng walked slowly and began to wade in the water, getting closer to the trainees. She was now swimming and keeping her head underneath the water, to hide from them. Acolytes walked hopelessly around her, filled with despair. The color of their whole body was a darker grey, with swirling bits of sha around them, corrupting who they once were. She lifted her head up for some air and began towards the entrance, where Chi-ji would be.

The hall towards the inside was grand, with banners of the great crane's sigil flapping in the wind. Six were hung up high and in perfect symmetry. She made her way down the stairs and then down the second flight. The room split into two different staircases that seemed to go to the same place, so she made her way down the right one. As she arrived, she saw one thing laying in the depressing room. Chi-ji. He was laying down, almost as if he had been crying, he was overcome with despair and sorrow, just as the other disciples were. The sha had gotten to him. She ran to his body and got to her knees, feeling the sad crane's neck.

He could not speak, but his words filled her mind.

"Go… while you can… All is… lost."

"What!? No, nothing's lost. It's all right here, you're fine. Come on!" Feng exclaimed, but the bird said no more. All he did was lay there. She ran back up the stairs and out of the temple, then made her way back to the trio that awaited her.

"So? What did you find?" Said Leiling.

"Chi-ji! He's hopeless, he thinks everything he has ever done is gone or worthless. What do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do Feng, soon enough the sha will consume others, we just need to work on our own survival." Ji said, patting her on the shoulder and beckoning her to come back to the village with them.

"What!? We have to do something. We can't just leave them there to rot, they will die!"

"Yes we know, come on, we will discuss this more at the village." Said Misha. Feng complied and they all went back to their village. All she did that night was lay in her room and look through old scrolls of the four aspects, specifically Chi-ji's, trying to find ways to fix the mess that was caused. Soon enough though, there would be a solution.


	6. Arrival

Arrival

Seven years later. Present day. A crowd started to gather just outside of her village and they were all looking up towards the sky. Feng ran to join them and what she saw looked like nothing she had ever seen before. It was an airship! The thing was huge and it had a large hole in the bottom for dropping bombs, but there was nothing in it. The airship itself was brown, gold, and blue. It was very posh and clean. Then, out of the blue, metal and wooden boats came from the sea. Their sails were red and had a strange looking symbol. The boats themselves looked thrown together quickly. They were very brutish and unkempt, same for the crew. The sailors were large, muscular, and… green? Feng decided to run closer to where they were headed and eventually made it to the end of the beach. She climbed the rocks and hopped over into the soil. The dirt stuck to her barefeet as she looked on. Readying her weapons she looked up and saw weird purple creatures were falling in parachutes along with animals that looked like her. "There are more of my kind?" She said aloud. Then, a loud bang and a spray of bullets rang out east of her. Being as curious as she was, she decided to cross the river that separated her from them and investigate.

"Brent! Brent! Watch your head! They've started shootin' at the parachuters." The man who was yelling was a stocky fellow who had started greying. The man he was yelling at, was a young, tall, and handsome soldier. They were both propelling out of the bottom via rope. Feng got **even** closer and was about 100 meters away from this Brent fella. Soon enough they started burning part of the settlement the green creatures built, which also scorched the sacred ground. She quickly ran after the young man and tackled him and then pulled him into the wilderness.

"What are you doing you fools!" Feng slapped the man across the face. He was stunned by what was happening.

"I-I.. we're fighting off the Horde. Who… who are you!?" Brent said enthusiastically. Now that she had a closer looked, she could see his soft brown hair that was swooped up. He had a small amount of stubble, but just enough to make him look in his early twenties. He was muscular and looked to be about 6'4". Feng immediately got off of him and kept a watchful eye in his direction.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I want to know why you are here, invading our sacred land."

"B-but you're a human. How can you live here?" Brent said, a shocked look plastered onto his face. Feng said nothing, all she did was get up and run away. Brent got up and ran after her, but once he got to the clearing he saw nothing. Scratching his head he walked towards his Captain, Stanley Thorp. "I just saw a human... "

"Well, I mean. There are a lot of humans in the Alliance. Sonny, did you hit your head or somethin'?" Thorp rubbed the soldier's head and looked at his eyes, lifting up his eyelids and seeing if anything was wrong.

"Hey, stop it. I saw a woman who said she lives here. Like… before any of us showed up." The young soldier said very confused.

"Nonsense! We've never even been to this place before, she's probably just pulling your leg. Come on, let's get a move on." The Captain waved him towards a camp that the Alliance had set up while Brent was talking to Feng. "Damien, you **do** remember that we've never been here before. The only reason we **are** here is to find Anduin. After that, we're done and we'll be back in Stormwind before we know it." Thorp reassured him of that fact and gave him some grub as they sat down around the campfire.

"You're right, I was probably just hallucinating." Damien ate the food and thought over what really happened just then.

Feng made her way back to the village to tell Zao and the others of her findings. "Zao! Ji! Misha! Leiling!"

"What is it?" Zao asked, eating a bowl of noodles with the others.

"I figured out who they are. There was this guy who said he was fighting off the other men called the Horde. I think those are the green people! Another thing was, he looked like me! I think they came back, they're like my parents!" Feng exploded with excitement and was ready to run out the door to find them again.

"Hold on there sweetie. Horde? Other humans? Maybe they are from the same place, but that doesn't mean you can go out there and involve yourself in whatever they're doing. They're strangers! You've no idea what they're like." Zao said, with a concerned and shaky voice.

"Oh come on. I'm like them! They must be nice people, I'm nice." Feng ran off into the forest again, before Zao or anyone else could object. Soon enough, she came back to the camp and it was covered with silver plate armor that the soldiers had taken off to relax for the night. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	7. Who Is She?

Who Is She?

The night ran slow as Damien and Thorp climbed into their respective beds inside the linen tent they spent hours figuring out how to set up. Most of the soldiers went out like a light while Damien sat there pondering the conversation he had with the young girl.

"Who could she be? I've never seen someone in the Alliance wear such an outfit…" Damien thought to himself until he heard rustling behind the tent. He shot up and immediately grabbed his sword, holding it tightly around the hilt. "Who's there!?" He drew closer to the wall and then was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. After he exited the tent he was thrown about five feet from it and next to a tree. He leaned against it and held his head, looking at who threw him.

"Hello again." Feng said, having her face hidden by the dark of night. She wore the hood from the grey shawl she was given at the beginning of her training.

"It's you! I knew I wasn't just seeing things. Who are you?" Damien shouted, but was then shushed by her gloved hand.

"I'll tell you, if you come with me." He looked confused, but was curious enough to comply. He followed her all the way down to her village, probably because he had no clue where he was once they made it about 100 meters away. She walked into her house where everyone was sitting around a round table. The feeling it gave off seemed ominous, but he had nowhere to go. "Welcome. You're here because we want to know exactly why you've invaded Pandaria."

"So that's what this place is called? Is it because you're Pandaren? I honestly thought you were all a myth." Damien said, shrugging. He crossed his arms and relaxed into the chair they had set out for him.

"Tell me, young man. How did you discover this place?" Zao asked caringly and looking staight into his baby blue eyes.

"Well… our king, Varian Wrynn was looking for his son, Anduin Wrynn. They had tracked him down in this hemisphere, but we had no clue if there even was something in this region. We needed to get here before the Horde did, or else Anduin would be in grave danger." As he was explaining, Feng disappeared. She had gone upstairs to change out of all her gear and into something more comfortable. After she had changed, she made her way down the stairs and walked over to the counter, where she prepared some food. The outfit she put on was a long, silky dress. The straps were thin and rested on her skinny shoulders. It had pink flowers sewn onto it and was probably what she wore when she went to bed.

All Damien did was watch her as she moved, almost as if he was studying her. Misha snapped her fingers and he looked at them immediately, clearing his throat afterwards.

"What's your name?" Ji said nonchalantly.

"Uh… Damien Brent. Recruit Damien Brent. I recently joined the military." He said nervously.

"Well, you can stay here for the night, or go back. We're not going with you though." Leiling said, stating the choices he was given. Brent looked around and nodded.

"Could I just have a blanket or something?"

"You can have Feng's bed." The dishes clanked together and Feng was looking straight at Zao with a stern expression.

"What was that?" She said angrily. "Where will I sleep!?"

"On a blanket. You'll be watching him for the night." Zao said, smiling. She got up and went outside, with everyone following her. Misha gave Feng a 'look' and then followed after them. Feng cleaned up her mess and avoided contact with the soldier.

"Hey, it's okay. I can sleep on the blanket." He said to her back as she wouldn't respond. "Hello? I know you can hear me."

"Yes, I can hear you. You'll have my bed, I'll just… make sure you're fine. You don't want to be caught in the wild." Feng said reluctantly. She beckoned him to follow her upstairs and then pointed at her bed. The young woman went and looked for a blanket, then placed it at her window sill, sitting on it. "Sleep."

"Well thank you for your hospitality."

"Not my idea." Damien laid back and looked at her as she seemed to be meditating and then turned over.

Morning came quickly after that and Thorp was seen running out of his tent. He yelled for Damien, but no response. They gathered a search party and went out, combing the forest. They came up with nothing considering he was in the opposite area of where they were camped. Later that afternoon he was seen walking to them, with nothing but the clothes on his back.

"Brent! Thank goodness we didn't lose another soldier." Thorp yelled, coming to his side and patting him on the back. "Where were you?"

"You'll never believe what just happened!" Damien looked so excited he could burst at any moment where he stood.

"Tell me once we get you your armor." Thorp nodded and got him his gear, letting him get dressed. He walked out of the tent, sword in hand and a smile stuck on his face. Once he was seated and ate some breakfast he told the soldiers everything. They looked at one another as he gave this **unbelievable** encounter.

"Son… I think you need to get checked out by a medic. You really think some Pandaren and a _human_ are going to just let you into _their_ house and then let _you_ sleep there?" The Captain said, clearly thinking he had gone insane. "Stay back for the day, we don't want you trying to make friends with the natives, they might hurt you."

"What!? How can you not believe me? It's 100% trustworthy." The others looked around and got up, ignoring him and leaving him there to sulk. Filled with frustration he stormed off into the wilds and left the camp behind. Finally coming to his senses he realized he had no idea where he was. The young soldier wandered aimlessly around, looking for any sign of settlement and came upon some stone structure. He went to go up the stairs, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Stop! Don't go in there!" It was too late. The Mogu had already seen them and had attempted to capture him when a dagger flew into it's hand.

"Owww! It's **you** again! Get back here little girl!"

"Come on, we need to go!" Not realizing it, she grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the forest and back towards her village. They ran as hard as they could and eventually made it to the beach."This way." He held onto her and sprinted to her home. The pair had made it back and were breathing heavily, gesturing for others to bring them water. Unexpectedly Feng started to laugh. She pointed to her front door and waved him over, welcoming him.


	8. Meeting

Meeting

"Feng Lin, that's what I go by around here." Feng said over a plate full of steak and potatoes. Damien was feasting that night and was a very happy soul compared to his fellow soldiers.

"That's… a nice name. I can tell you grew up here by your accent. You don't sound like you're from Stormwind at all." As they conversed among themselves, they heard villagers yelling outside. Feng immediately left her seat and ran out there, seeing what was going on. It was the soldiers. They had found the village searching for Damien. "What are you guys doing here? I'm not in any danger! I _told you_ they are out here and welcome me with open arms!" The men looked among each other and grabbed Feng and Brent by their arms.

"You're coming with us you two." As they started to drag them off, Feng flipped her body out of the hold and punched the guy square in the jaw, knocking him out. Then she continued to fight off the others who tried to hold her down.

"Stop it! Let her go! You have no right…" Damien's pleas were useless. Soon enough, Thorp snuck up behind the agile woman and hit her upside the head with his shield, making her fall limp. They tied her up and carried her along with Damien, who was also restrained. Once they made it to the camp they were thrown into two separate makeshift bamboo cages.

The sun rose and Feng had finally awaken from her unwelcomed slumber. "Oh… my head. Where are we?" She squinted her eyes and saw the cage where Damien was held sound asleep. "Hey! Let me out! What the hell!?"

"You two are being charged for treason. You betrayed orders and are fraternizing with the natives." Thorp said, leaning down to talk to Feng at the cage.

"Me? I don't even know who you guys are! I live here, you hear me?" As Thorp put his hands on the cage, she bit him like a wild animal.

"Ack! You worthless harlot!" While they were fighting, Damien started to wake. He saw the captain was bleeding and called out to him. "Shut it, traitor." The only reaction Damien could give was confusion. He mouthed he was sorry to Feng, but she didn't listen. She turned away and pulled out a small shiv and started to cut away at the bamboo.

Thorp and the others were making up a plan to figure out what to do with them. He walked over to Feng's cage, which was almost cut all the way through and took her out. They carried her into Thorp's tent and Damien lost sight of her after that. He tried bartering with his once friendly compatriots, tried getting out of the rope, even kicking the cage open. Nothing worked.

Feng was seen being walked out of the tent a couple hours later, her movements were unnatural and blurred. She was thrown into the cage and no resistance came from her.

"What did they do to you?" Damien said, calling out her, but had no response. "Shit shit shit shit. Okay. I'm going to get us out of here." Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. The shiv! He inched his cage towards her's and somehow got hold of the weapon. Before they could take him back, he used his strength and cut open the prison faster than Feng would have. He got out after cutting the rope restraining his hands. He tore open the spot where she almost got through and picked her up, escaping into the wilderness.

Once he was far enough away, he set her down and checked her temperature with his hand. She was burning up and was sweating all over. "Okay… we'll just stay here for the night. It'll be okay Damien, just take a deep breath." He said to himself.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Feng said, resting on her elbows.

"You're awake! Thank the Light." Brent rushed over to her, but she placed a hand in front of her, pushing him away.

"Yes, I'm awake. Calm down."

"What did they do to you?" Damien started to set up a fire, to stay warm when night finally came.

"Well, he gave me something when I wouldn't talk. I don't exactly what it was, some weird potion. It was related to the dream brew Lorewalker Cho always made." Feng said, making her comparison.

"I-I don't know what that is. Did you forget I'm not from here." He pulled out a pack of mixed nuts and gave her a handful. He munched on his own serving and continued to chat with her for a while until night finally came.

"Let's get some rest." Feng closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. He did the same, but was instructed to move across the fire before they decided to call it a night. The evening was silent and peaceful for the most part. For once the forest wasn't crawling with dangerous creatures that could strike at them at any moment.


End file.
